


Leanora Marie Hamato

by Lea18Hamato



Series: The Life of Leanora Marie Hamato [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Adopted, F/M, Young Father, abandoned, baby mutant turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea18Hamato/pseuds/Lea18Hamato
Summary: While out searching for Raph's pet turtle Spike in the sewers, Leo hears crying and decides to find out what is making that noise. Leo finds a baby mutant turtle and he decides to adopt her. The only problem is that Leo is still a child himself so how will he do when he raises a mutant baby? Will Leo make his family proud of him or will he fail his brothers, new adopted daughter and his sensei/father?Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Kira are all 10 at the beginning. Lea is only 2 days old at the beginning. This story will go by month to month and will cover Lea's life from when she's two days old up till she turns five years old.
Relationships: Raph/Kira (TMNT)
Series: The Life of Leanora Marie Hamato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584052
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: June 15, 2012

“I can’t believe that my little girl is now five. You are growing up so fast Lea.” Leo said to his daughter as he smiles at her, watching her open her present that Leo picked out just for her. “Wow father! It's a new doll! It’s beautiful! Thank you.” Lea said as she hugged her father. “I knew that you would like it.” Leo said as he watched Lea play with her new doll." “Father, I’m going to the living room with uncle Mikey and we're going to play with my new toys.” Lea said as she walked away to the living room. Raph walks over to where Leo is at. “I can’t believe that she is now five. She’s growing up to fast. It seems like just like yesterday that you found her in the sewers.” Raph says as he and Leo walk into the living room and see Lea and Mikey play with her new toys. “I know. She used to not talk but now she knows her numbers, alphabet letters, colors and other stuff.” Leo said to Raph smiling.


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: June 17, 2005 (Friday)

It’s the middle of June and Splinter asks one of his sons to help him find food in the sewers. Raph says he will do it since he has nothing else to do. While they are in the sewers finding food for the family, Spike (Raph’s baby turtle) escapes from Raph’s room and follows both Splinter and Raph into the sewer. Three minutes later, Raph and Splinter come home with some food when Raph walks into his room and notices that his door is cracked open. He starts looking for Spike and when he realizes that Spike is missing, he goes to the Dojo where Splinter is at. “Father, Spike is missing. I put him in my room and I thought that I closed the door but when we got back, I found my door was cracked just a little and now Spike is gone!” Raph said so fast as he started crying. Splinter puts his hand on Raph’s shoulder and tells him that the whole family will go out into the sewer’s to find Spike. “Leo, are you ready to go?” Mikey asked his older brother who was walking toward him. “Almost Mikey. I’ve got to find flashlights for all of us so we don’t travel in the dark.” Leo shouts as he looks for the flashlights in Donnie’s lab. As soon as Leo finds the flashlights, he and the others walk out of the lair and they go into the sewers. “Once we find Spike, let’s meet back right here. Now, let’s split into groups. Raphael, Donatello and I will go into the right drain to find Spike while Leonardo and Michelangelo will go into the left drain.” Splinter told his sons, pointing left and right as they went their separate ways.

“Spike, come here boy!” Raph yelled as he, Donnie and Splinter search for Spike in the right drain. “How could you lose your own pet in the sewers Raph?” Donnie asked his hot headed brother. “I didn’t think Spike would follow me and father into the sewer when we were finding food.” Raph says as he looks through some drains. “Donatello, it’s not Raphael’s fault that Spike is missing. He has to be around here somewhere.” Splinter tells his sons as they keep searching for Spike.

“I wonder when we find Spike that we will find something else down here.” Mikey said as he and Leo walk further toward the drain. Mikey whistles when he finds a new comic book to add to his collection. “Oh wow! I definitely don’t have this one and it’s in mint condition.” Mikey says picking up the comic book that has never been opened. Leo walks a little further into the drain separating himself from Mikey. “Spike! Spike, it’s time to come home!” Leo yelled as he searches through garbage that has been dumped from above when he hears a crying noise. “That doesn’t sound like Mikey crying.” Leo said to himself as he follows the sound until he comes upon a little baby mutant turtle wrapped up in a pink blanket. Leo looks to his right and then his left to see if anyone else is in the drain but he doesn’t see anyone. “I can’t believe my eyes. A baby mutant turtle?! Leo asks aloud as he picks up the baby turtle who is still crying. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. You’re okay now little one.” Leo says comforting the baby turtle. The baby turtle starts to quiet down and looks up at Leo. Leo finds a note that was next to the baby turtle and he picks it up to read it. “Dear whoever finds this note and my daughter. My name is Vincent James Amari and my wife’s name is Marie Aliana Moretti-Amari. We would have loved to raise our daughter but we had to abandon her so she could have a better life with whoever finds her. Our life was going to be perfect as a little family but we were hunted by these weird creatures who almost experimented on my wife when she was pregnant with our daughter. Luckily we escaped and found this drain when my wife went into labor. Our daughter isn’t named but we both hope that whoever raises her, gives her a perfect life and a perfect name. We might be dead as soon as you read this so please, when our daughter is old enough, tell her we have always loved her. Signed, Mr. and Mrs. Amari.” Leo reads starting to cry as he looks down at the baby turtle. “Leo, did you find anything? I found a comic book that’s in mint condition.” Mikey asked as he walks toward where Leo is at. Leo turns around to face Mikey. “Is that a mutant baby turtle?” Mikey asked his older brother as Leo hands the note over to Mikey. “I was searching through some garbage when I heard crying. I was thinking it was you who started crying but it wasn’t so I decided to follow the noise and I came upon this little one. Her parents wrote that note saying that they had to abandon her because they were being chased by some weird creatures.” Leo told Mikey as Mikey looked at the baby in Leo’s arms. “What are you going to do? You’re not going to abandon her are you?” Mikey asked his big brother. “No I’m not. She needs some food and a warm place to stay. Let’s find the others. Hopefully, they found Spike.” Leo said as he and Mikey left the drain with the baby. 

While Leo and Mikey head back to the meeting spot, Splinter, Raph and Donnie keep searching for Spike when all of a sudden, they hear a growling noise. Raph immediately knows that the sound is coming from Spike so Raph follows the noise until he sees Spike digging into some trash. “Spike, I’m so glad that I found ya. Ya had us all worried little buddy. Let’s take ya home and I’ll give ya a bath.” Raph said as he picks up Spike and carries him to the meeting spot where Splinter told them to meet at. Splinter, Raph and Donnie see that Mikey and Leo are at the meeting spot but they also see a new turtle joining them. “My son, why are you holding a baby turtle in your arms?” Splinter asked Leo. “Father, while I was looking for Spike, I heard her crying and I thought that it was Mikey at first but it didn’t sound like him so I kept following the noise until I came upon her and this note that her parents wrote.” Leo said as Mikey hands the note over to Splinter. Splinter reads the note and looks down at the baby turtle in Leo’s arms. “We will take her in for now until I figure out what to do with her.” Splinter said as he reached for the baby turtle in Leo’s arms.

The whole family walks back to the lair and they sit on the couch while Splinter holds the new baby turtle. “Father, I know that I am too young to raise a baby but I feel a connection to her and she doesn’t have any family what so ever, so I was wondering if I could adopt her.” Leo said to his father as he walks over to Splinter. “Leonardo, raising a mutant baby is a lot of work. If you can prove to me that you are ready to become a father, then I will take your suggestion into consideration.” Splinter told his son as he looked down to Leo. “I understand father and I will prove to you that I am ready to become a father.” Leo said to Splinter as Leo looks up to Splinter and the baby turtle. “Alright my son but right now, she needs to have a checkup to see how old she is and if she is healthy. Donatello, I will put her in your lab so you can do a check up on her.” Splinter said as he walks away from the boys and goes into Donnie’s lab.


	3. First check-up and naming the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: June 17, 2005

Leo heads into Donnie's lab and smiles down at the baby as Donnie walks in. "Alright, I'm going to do a few tests on her. We need to know how old she is, if she's healthy or not and if she's had any shots yet. It should only take a few minutes." Donnie says as he grabs a tape measure, a thermometer, and a few other things. "I'll stay in here to distract her while you do your work." Leo says as he starts making funny faces toward the baby. Donnie measures her, takes her temp and weighs her. "Well, she is two days old, she's weighing normally for a two day old baby and her temp is also normal but she hasn't had any shots yet. Leo, you're going to have to keep distracting her while I give her a shot." Donnie says as he gets the shot ready. "Okay." Leo says still distracting the baby. Donnie gives the baby her and just like every other baby, she starts crying. Donnie gives the baby a pacifier so she can calm down. "There we go little one, you are okay now." Donnie says as he puts a butterfly bandaid on the baby's arm. He puts a onsie on the baby and hands her over to Leo. "Hey little one. Uncle Donnie says that you're healthy as can be." Leo says as smiles down at the baby. "I hope we won't have to be calling her little one or baby forever." Donnie says as he and Leo leave the lab. "Don't worry, I already have name picked out for her. Father and Mikey are making lunch so I'll be announcing her name to the family when it's time for lunch. For now, I'm going to put her in my room and play with her until it's lunchtime." Leo says as he takes the baby and walks into room. 

"Lunch is ready my sons and granddaughter." Splinter says as he makes everyone's plates. Leo and the others walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Father, what will the baby eat?" Leo asks his father while holding the baby. "I have made her a bottle. After lunch, I will show you what I put into her bottle and that is what she will be eating." Splinter says as he hands a bottle to Leo. Leo grabs the bottle and starts to feed the baby. "So Leo, ya got a name for da baby yet?" Raph asked as he eats his food raising his head up to look at Leo. "I have decided to name her Leanora Marie. We can call her Lea for short." Leo says as he gets done feeding Lea. He raises her up and starts to burp her. "That is a beautiful name my son. Leanora is perfect for such a perfect little girl." Splinter says as he takes a sip of his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Making this story a little bit better than before


End file.
